charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Allias
Allias is a Woolly mammoth and the main protagonist of Ice Age Mammals of North America,it's sequel,midquel and the fourth film. Early life Allias had a family when he was young, His mom was caring, his dad was the chief, his dad loved Allias, he also has a soft spot for him. Sabre tooth tigers showed up and killed the herd, Allias' mom was killed by 3 sabre tooth tigers named Frankie,Donovan and Arnel. His dad protected the mammoths but a buff sabre toothed tiger named Aston killed Allias' dad. Allias ran away which made him the last mammoth on earth. The Sabre Tooth Tigers took over the mammoth territory. Meeting Bowser : "Whoa, we make a great team. What do you say we head north together? : "Great! Jump on my back and relax the whole way. : "Wow, really?" : "''No''"' : ―Allias to Bowser about the dragon/koopa joining him. Allias, embittered by his experiences, ignored the crowds of animals migrating south to escape the freezing cold brought on by the ice age as he walked right through them all, not caring that he was nearly stepping on some of them, until one animal, a single komodo dragon father, shouted at Allias, calling him out on his slow pace and blocking the road ahead, to which Allias coldly responded by calling out the komodo dragon and how the start was drawing attention to himself. Timidly, the dragon asked to be left to pass by with his family: Allias dismissively let the dragon pass and continued to walk north, ignoring the dragon's statement to his own family that Allias would freeze to death. Further down the road, Allias stood atop a ledge alone, until a dragon koopa named Bowser ran into him, asking to be hidden from two angry rhinos named Keith and Lewis Patience. The two rhinos intended to brutalize Bowser for ruining their meal, which Allias was indifferent towards, but Bowser, seeking protection, hid behind the mammoth's legs. Allias stayed indifferent and brought up that rhinos were herbivorous, to which Stan pointed out that they'd kill Bowser out of fun, which displeased Allias. This did not register with the rhinos, who still wished to harm the dragon/koopa, and Allias, bluffing, told the rhinos that if they crossed the sinkhole dividing them, they might take Bowser. Bowser, overconfident in his safety, called out another bluff, throwing a rock at them, which landed on the sinkhole, which had since dried up, revealing the bluff. The two rhinos rushed at Allias and Bowser, and Allias used his tusks to stave the rhinos off, shoving them back onto the ground, when Stan rushed in to charge Bowser, but Allias seized the rhino by his horn and flung him around, throwing Stan. Steve also rushed in, stampeding towards Bowser when Allias scooped the rhino in his tusks and threw him aside. Bowser, happy to see that the rhinos were in a coma, rushed to hug Allias, causing the mammoth to lose his footing and slide down the ledge, no worse for wear. Bowser held onto Allias' face when he dropped Bowser on the ground; Bowser rushed back to Allias, offering to join him. Allias sarcastically invited Bowser to jump on his back and relax through the whole journey north rather than south before coldly leaving the koopa. Bowser was thinking he was safe, thanked Allias for his help and set off alone.Allias, seeing that Bowser really wanted protection from any threats, paid the dragon no mind, and left him, but Bowser, intending to latch on, insisted on joining the mammoth, whom he dubbed "Allias". Allias, annoyed at Bowser, demanded that he stop following him, but Bowser, not taking the hint, stayed with Allias. Stopping for the Night : "''That's your shelter? '' ''Hey, you're the biggest guy in Ice Age North America. You got a lot of wood. I'm a little guy. You got half a stick. '' ''But with my little stick and my highly evolved brain, I shall create fire. Fascinating. : ―Bowser and Allias stopping for the night.src Further up north, Allias and Bowser found an area in North America to rest for the night, with Allias carrying a number of large logs with his tusks and Bowser dragging one stick as though it were heavy. Allias skeptically asked Bowser whether one stick was enough to make shelter, but Bowser had another plan: Bowser would snap the stick in two and make fire with it. Revenge Aston and Simba came to kill a mammoth named Allias, Simba betrayed Aston to join Allias, Aston was battling Simba and Allias was fighting the sabre tooths Arnel,Frankie and Donovan. Aston thrown Simba into a rock. Aston was about to kill Allias but Simba got in the way, Aston was happy that he killed Simba and Allias' family. Allias got mad after Aston killed his mom and dad. Allias pushed him in the corner and a pair a razor sharp icicles stabbed Aston. Allias' mom and dad were avenged. Category:Male Category:Mammoths Category:Heroes Category:Mammals